tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suiren Hibana
Suiren Hibana (火花 白蓮, Hibana Suiren) is a protagonist in A Warm Gust in Autumn as well as The Seasonal Menu. Profile Background Suiren comes from a relatively normal family with both parents working overseas. As such, she has been taking care of herself since she was young; however, the lack of parental care and social opportunities during her childhood ended up making her a recluse, finding solace in books and surfing the internet. Although she enjoys reading as her favorite pastime she also practices gymnastics, using the activity to stave off the loneliness she feels. Early Years As a child, Suiren was largely left to her own devices as she came home to a cold and empty house. Although her parents were never around, they did send money each month which she used to buy groceries and forced herself to learn how to cook. Due to this, she was never able to join in any after school activities and was left largely isolated by her peers, being thought of as anti-social. In the end, Suiren became more and more withdrawn from her classmates due to this isolation combined with her need to look after herself at such a young age, an attitude that lasted all the way up to high school. However, during some time in her first year of middle school, she ended up having an encounter of Fate and ended up slowly opening herself up to the one person that she had met. School Life After entering high school, Suiren still remained extremely shy, only interacting with others when she was forced to. Despite this, she still made an effort to involve herself in school activities, joining the Library Committee and becoming its president due to the seat being vacant. Although she tried to involve herself more with her peers as well as after school activities, she continues to struggle when interacting with others except for the one friend that she had encountered several years earlier. Appearance Suiren's looks can be described as plain from afar, with her long silver hair and almost translucent looking pale skin; however, as one looks at her closely, it is apparent that she is quite attractive in a cute and feminine way, her long lashes and bright grey eyes adding to her charm. Overall, most would say that a plain dress or even the school uniform would look strikingly beautiful on her. Personality Suiren is an extremely shy and reserved individual, only speaking when spoken to and even then, she only replies with one word answers. Despite her introverted nature, she still manages to greet others properly for the sake of manners and she is surprisingly good at taking care of younger children. Furthermore, Suiren is actually quite a headstrong individual and believes that promises should be kept no matter what. Role A Warm Gust in Autumn Abilities Although Suiren is largely unaware of her abilities and is incapable of Magecraft which is an unfortunate waste of her high quality Magic Circuits, she possesses several abnormal abilities gained from various traumatic experiences as well as a strange encounter during her childhood. Physical Abilities * Acrobatics: Being a rather skilled gymnast, Suiren is extremely flexible and has an impeccable sense of balance. She is proficient in various movements suitable for gymnastics competitions and her abilities are suitable for competing at the Olympic level. * Panmnesia: Due to several traumatic incidents, Suiren acquired panmnesia as a result of her brain rewiring itself to cope with her circumstances, allowing her to remember her mistakes with perfect clarity and survive. She is able to imitate any motion she sees once almost perfectly and is able to learn multiple languages within the span of a month simply by rote memorization. Psychic Abilities Mystic Eyes of Lunar Legacy Suiren possesses the Mystic Eyes of Lunar Legacy, acquired through encountering and being forced to perceive a being beyond Suiren's comprehension. The activation of these Mystic Eyes causes Suiren's eyes to turn a deep crimson red. Despite its name, it is more of a hybrid between Pure Eyes and 'Mystic Eyes '''as it allows the user to perceive "that which cannot be perceived" or even "that which ''should not be perceived" without any ill effect. However, the primary usage of these Mystic Eyes is to act as a mirror and reflect what is being looked upon, earning it the name of the "Great Crimson Mirror." It is capable of reflecting Magecraft to a certain degree, but its true purpose is to reflect the living entities that it gazes upon, allowing Suiren to fully understand and comprehend the entity or Magecraft that she reflects. Although forever beyond Suiren's ability, the true extent and purpose of the Mystic Eyes is in fact, to reflect and then cast a perfect mirror image of what it reflects that becomes subservient to the user of the Mystic Eyes, allowing the bearer of the Mystic Eyes to possibly create an army rivaling All things stored by the Akashic Record itself. Mystic Face of Ghastly Geis Suiren's Mystic Face is in fact what causes her to take on a pale and almost apparition-like appearance. When Suiren activates this ability while she is gazed upon, she becomes "an existence that has not been determined", causing those that look upon her to perceive her as a slightly blurred figure, wavering between various spots in their vision. Even if the one perceiving her is aware of her true locality, they are unable to focus on her as if she truly existed in multiple places. Should they acknowledge any one of the wavering figures as the "true" Suiren, they will collapse all wavering figures into that "Suiren" regardless of it being the "true Suiren" or not, causing them to perceive and feel that "Suiren's" actions regardless of what is happening in reality. In a sense, it is an ability akin to complete hypnosis that only affects one's perception of Suiren. Mystic Body of Spectral Severance Also the cause of her appearance and born from her isolation, Suiren's Mystic Body allows her to become temporarily intangible, granting her the ability to phase through physical objects. This can affect her entire body or simply specific parts of it and can extend to objects and clothing that contact her body as well. Furthermore, she can become invisible to the naked eye as well as levitate and fly.Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:A Warm Gust in Autumn Category:Psychic